1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to bicycle drive train maintenance and in particular to cleaning and lubricating chains, chain wheels, sprockets and deraileur mechanisms efficiently while in place on the bicycle.
2. Prior Art
The design of most bicycles is such that their chains, chain wheels, sprockets and deraileur mechanisms are exposed to dust, dirt, and grime in normal use; to assure proper operation and long service life, they should be cleaned and lubricated regularly. The most efficient way to accomplish this goal is to remove the chain from the bicycle, brush or wipe the sprockets, chain wheels and deraileurs clean, lubricate the deraileurs, clean, lubricate and reinstall the chain. This is a dirty procedure which may require special tools and considerable time to complete and is rarely performed by most bicycle owners. Attempts to clean and lubricate these components while in place usually result in poor lubrication, and dirt and lubricant on the wheel, tire and adjacent floor area. In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to a number of prior art patents as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,991 to Marchello discloses a combination reservoir/shield which is hung on the frame while the rear wheel is held off the ground by a stand. The rigid tray does not allow for adjustment to different size bicycles; no provision is made for brushing off dirt, and the user is left with a container of dirty solvent which must be disposed of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,120 to Chiarella discloses a reservoir device with fixed brushes which may be hand held or attached to the derailleur mechanism of a bicycle. This device makes no provision for cleaning the sprockets and chain wheels, nor for cleaning and lubricating the deraileur mechanisms; it too leaves the user with a reservoir of dirty solvent which must be disposed of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,923 to Thalmann discloses a similar reservoir device which is hand held, but in which the brushes rotate. No provision is made for cleaning the sprockets and chain wheels, nor for cleaning and lubricating the deraileur mechanisms; and the user is again left with a reservoir of dirty solvent which must be disposed of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,186 to Manning, discloses an attachment for the top of an aerosol lubricant can which includes brushes to clean the chain while lubricant is being applied. No provision is made for cleaning the sprockets and chain wheels nor for cleaning and lubricating the deraileur mechanisms. There is no provision for protection of the wheel, tire, or work area, and it can only be used with an aerosol lubricant container designed to accept it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,037 to Maples discloses a split cylinder device containing lubricant, which remains on the chain while in use. This device applies lubricant continuously without regard to need; again no provision is made for cleaning the sprockets and chain wheels, nor for cleaning and lubricating the deraileur mechanisms.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purpose of the present invention.